SHINYUU
by Karen-Sama
Summary: Two cold hearted assassins of different time lines will they break the laws of time t find love or will they always be 500 years apart
1. Chapter 1

CHAP 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters maybe the made up ones and the plot

THE STREETS OF TOKYO 1997,

In the busy streets of Tokyo thousands of people are hurrying to their different jobs or places

to be, but one person or should I say demon goes about the busy streets with not a care in the

world well it looks like it with her calm demeanor and unreadable face you won't notice the inner turmoil inside her.

'Everyday is the same humans rushing to places I don't really care about and me waiting for the messenger to give me the information for the next unlucky victim that gets to feel the bullet shot through his/her heart'

As the woman thought as she walks by and pass different people. The woman looked about 21 with highly refined cheekbones and adorned in each cheek are two black stripes which is a sharp contrast against her pale complexion and a dainty nose and has lips which are plump and blood red and elvin like ears and her eyes cold and calculating which are blue like sapphires and her hair blown slightly by the gentle breeze which is black as night when under the sun it looked like it had blue highlights. What she is wearing completely inappropriate for the summer heat. She wore a black trench coat with the end reaching behind her ankles, sleeves that reached her striped wrists with hands covered with black fingerless glove to allow her claws free movement if the need arise, under it she wore a black tank top and leather tight-fitting pants with a belt to help hold her gun kuro neko.

'That messenger is late, he does not know how much it annoys me when time is wasted to wait for worthless fellows like him, oh well maybe I'll pay a little visit to my favorite café'

As her thought finished she walked inside a simple decorated café, sea-green curtains adorned on each of the windows and dusty red tiles on the floor, and the woman chose the round table on the corner next to the window, one of the waitress came with a big smile plastered on her face if she smiled anymore I think her face might break. "Ohayo, may I take your order." The waitresses said in a high shrill voice, she wore simple white, long-sleeved shirt, red pants and on top of it a simple apron tied to a knot and her red hair tied into pigtails (imagine Ayame but no it's not her). The woman looked at her indifferently through her bangs which covered her eyes, "One choc mocha latte and a slice of chocolate mousse cake" she said in a monotonous tone "HAI" the waitress said walking away. 'I swear her voice sounds like a banshee and its grating on my ears' she thought grimly.

As she looked to the corner of the café she wasn't surprised at what she saw, it was all over the streets of Tokyo, a wanted sign written in black bold letters "WANTED: BLACK CAT" and under it is the bounty "$1,000,000 dead or alive". 'Its posted all over town, the police have been trying to catch me or at least find me to some extent or at least a trace that I exist, Yes I am an assassin, a good one at that, the best if I don't say so my self ' she took a fork and took a piece of her favorite cake and brought it to her lips.

'The police have been trying to look for me for years, 20 years to be exact and they haven't found neither hide nor tail. And the wanted poster doesn't even have my picture, fools, spending millions on a criminal they aren't even sure that exist, I'm the one who's being chased and even I think it's stupid walking around blind like that I would kill them for their incompetence but bullets don't grow on trees' she took a sip of her latte and looked directly at the window.' That slacking messenger is still nowhere in sight, but hey it gives me more time to indulge in my favorite cake, I wondered they called me 'black cat' it doesn't make sense, I'm a shadow inu and yet they call me that, it is catchy so I think I'll keep it.' And with that she continued with her little snack. This, is my life the life of Kagome Higurashi.

'THOUGHTS'

"SPEAKING"

Inu – dog

Kuro neko – black cat

Ohayo – morning / good morning

A/N: This is first chap hope you like it. It's my first story so I hope you can give me advice on how to improve my writing. And your wondering why It's black cat It's not a crossover I just really like that anime and the thought of making Kagome into a cold hearted assassin is pretty awesome and also the name is catchy don't you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap II: Wasureru shouheki no Nan-ji

A/N: Don't own Inuyasaha never did. pls review and please give me tips on how to improve my stories. Arigato

This chapter shows how and why she got turned into a cold-hearted assassin there would be flashbacks so bear with me, hehe and maybe a change in scenery

"SPEAKING"

'_THINKING_

…..

Kagome's POV

The city of Tokyo is the same as it is everyday filled with people scurrying about like little ants that has found some sort of food source while I am once again in the little café that I was yesterday waiting far the goddamn messenger that is suppose to bring the information that I need towards a new unsuspecting victim.

Hm it felt only like yesterday when I discovered this secret organization I joined, more like forced to actually, a secret organization called uhhh… I forgot or more like I didn't choose to remember because someday I will leave this hellhole and enjoy freedom. I think I remember now it was **BLACK BULLETS** and we, the members, are called peace makers. I think we're more like exterminators.

A man in who is looked about 30 or so entered the café, he was wearing a red shirt, and worn-out, faded blue jeans and polished, black shoes. He passed Kagome and didn't even spare her a glance, which is hard to do since she is extremely gorgeous, and Kagome did the same.

But no one noticed the scarlet envelope that is currently beneath the clawed hand of Kagome._ 'Finally the bastard came and brought the information on my next target'_

'_Hmm.. My next target is a fellow named Yamaguchi Takashi, he apparently is a drug dealer, he is also the president of the country Finland, in short he is untouchable. He currently is in vacation here at Japan in a hotel that is only a few blocks away from which I am currently located. The fool just walked into his own death trap. The information which is inside the envelope I am currently holding shows his room number and the address of the hotel. I hate to admit it but I have difficulty in following road signs or directions, who am I kidding,, I suck at directions, I always get lost, and if I were a human, which I'm not, I would be currently located outside of town or maybe two towns over and not even notice. Maybe I'll do the mission later at night when I feel like it'_

Kagome took another bite of her sandwich. Kagome closed her sapphire eyes and recalled the time, the moment that has changed her life.

'_**Flashback'**_

_A young girl at the age of ten is out on the garden picking flowers in a variety of colors while her personal maid is descending from the plight of white marble stairs, her shoes made a soft clicking sound and she stopped at the edge of the garden_

"_Milady Kagome it is already dark out let us come inside and prepare you for bed", the maid said slightly bowing. _

"_Hai, Misaki do you think these will look good in my room?" Kagome said in an innocent voice _

"_Yes milady it will look wonderful within your chambers, I will get a vase while you get ready for be" Kagome excitedly went up the stairs and the maid followed and giggled at the childish innocence that the young hime exerted. _

_Within the young child's room hang a chandelier made of diamonds that sparkle in the moonlight that has passed through her windows and in the middle of the room is a queen-sized bed that the little girl lied in, her door slightly creaked signaling that someone is opening it and it revealed the face of a woman who looked like in her early thirties and walked towards the bed of little Kagome, _

"_So, how is my little girl? Did you get into any kind of mischief today hmm?" she said in a playful tone and tickled Kagome,_

"_Mo- mm ss-top I was A-a goo-od ggi-rl" Kagome said in between her laughs,_

"_You picked more flowers from our garden I see?"_

"_Hai, do you like it? Misaki-chan put it in a pretty vase."_

"_Yes. Now go to sleep you don't want to be late for lessons tomorrow. Ms. Chicka might get annoyed with you." She said in a playful tone_

"_But I don't want to take lessons tomorrow, please mommy I just want to spend the whole day with you" she said with big soulful eyes and pouted lips._

_Her mother laughed at Kagome's silly antics. The woman kissed her child goodnight and her raven hair slightly going over her shoulder, Kagome and her mother are complete copies of each other except her mother had sky blue eyes and Kagome had dark sapphire-like eyes, and Kagome had two black strips on each cheek where her mother only had one on each cheek. _

"_Goodnight my little tenshi, sweet dreams" and ones more kissed her forehead and left the room with out making a sound._

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=

_At the middle of the night, the giant grandfather clock rang loudly and its sound echoing through out the room signaling that it was 12 midnight. Kagome woke up and felt like getting a glass of water. So she got up from her bed and took her pink fuzzy slippers from under her bed. She slowly opened her door and went through the white marbled stairs then with her demonic hearing she suddenly heard a glass broke and the sound of a gun shot, she used her demonic speed to run through the house, 'that must have come from the kitchen', her room is at the east wing and the kitchen at the west, she ran as fast as her little feet can carry her. _

_After a few minutes she heard another gun shot and something that fell with a thud, she hurriedly entered the kitchen and was shocked at what she saw, there in the kitchen her mother laid lifelessly in a pool of her own blood and beside her was Misaki her personal maid, her best friend, also laid in her own pool of blood._

_She rushed in between them with her tears flowing freely from her face. She cradled both their bloody heads causing the blood to stain her white night gown._

"_Mom, Misaki, who did this to you?" and her teardrops fell upon their faces._

_She hugged them thinking that she can save their life, and praying to every god and goddesses to spare their lives and she'll be a very good girl. Her shoulders shook as she continued to cry, then out of the shadows, a man came out and took Kagome by the shoulders and hugged her tightly. _

"_Father who did this bad thing to mom?" her voice slightly cracked because of her crying, she clutched to his white shirt staining it with her tears. The man looked like in his thirties with sky blue hair that reached up to his shoulders tied in a low ponytail with no markings upon his face except for the black colored eight-pointed star at the center of his forehead, Kagome has one too but it is covered by her bangs it is from this where they got the name 'Kagome'_

_The man kneeled in front of Kagome and took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. Kagome noticed the blood staining his fathers pants and the gun he was holding with his right hand, Kagome stepped away slowly and screamed at the top of her voice._

"_FATHER HOW COULD YOU ? HOW COULD YOU KILL MOTHER? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME NEXT TOO?" her eyes slightly being tinged with red. She posed in a position ready to kill him with her claws. Her father stood up and looked at Kagome with cold emerald eyes and stated._

"_Kagome let me expl-"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU HAVE A VALID REASON FOR DOING THIS-THIS YOU BASTARD" Kagome rudely interrupted. Her father raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face she felled with a thud and her lip split causing blood to flow from her mouth. She looked up at her father hatred clearly showing through her eyes_

"_Do not dare disrespect me" he said in a cold tone he continued "I did this because your mother was cheating on me with a human"_

"_So you killed her"_

"_I killed her because the man he was cheating with is a murderer and one of the top weapon smugglers in the world"_

"_But why would mother do that?" _

'_Her reasons aren't important. What is important is that you are safe and away from the whore"_

_Kagome looked at her mother ones more, he crouched low and looked at her daughter's tear stained face. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears and the blood from her mouth._

"_I'll train you on how to use the gun and you will be the best gunman in my organization The Black Bullets. You'll be one of the peace makers we will kill all those who are causing destruction in our world and anyone who opposes our belief understand?" he said while he lovingly caressed her daughter's cheek. Kagome slowly nodded and slowly her eyes turned duller, no longer did it held the childish innocence and no emotions are showed on her face. She was slowly lifted her father carried her like a new born babe and her father walked and went out of the house. He and Kagome summoned their fire from their hands. Both their hands held a blue fire but Kagome's held a darker shade of blue it almost looked black meaning it was hotter and stronger. Their fire slowly turned into a shape of an orb and they threw it on their mansion it instantly spread acrass their porch making its way inside the house._

"_Rest, your training starts tomorrow number thirteen."_

_Kagome slowly closed her eyes with a promise that she will never be weak and kill who dares oppose her new belief "All sinners will be damned and I will make sure of it". And with that she fell into a dreamless sleep and she and her father disappeared into the night leaving their home burning into ashes._

'**End of flashback'**

She has already finished her cup of coffee and her snack and left the café with out being noticed.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

She once more walked the streets of Tokyo bored out of her mind though it didn't pass through the mask she wore and she was constantly thinking up random things and came up with one of the strangest ways to pass time _'I know what I shall do, never in a million years would I have thought of it but hey I'm bored. Maybe I will visit that shrine just outside of the city' _and with that she walked towards the direction of the shrine or what she at least thought it was.

'_Man, I'm lucky I didn't get lost this time'_ She just found the shrine that she was looking for, it was just a few steps away. This part of the city was much cleaner the air didn't irritate her sensitive nose as much as it did a while ago. She made her way through the long plight of steps the stairs were made of white stone. She passed the torii and noticed that the place was empty so she decided to explore on her own.

She made her way towards the bench that was below a giant tree known as the 'tree of ages' or the 'god tree'. "So this is the famous Goshinbuku. The tree that is believed to be more than a thousand years old. Humans believe these sorts of myths foolish" saying to no one in particular. She stood from her seat to explore some more. Her black leather knee-high boots made a soft sound as she walked across the shrine's grounds. And she noticed a shed that was just below. She walked a few steps across the stairs and headed for the shed. She slide the door open and noticed that there was a well within the dark room. As she walked the wooden steps creaked probably because of old age and noticed that the well is covered with moss and wines growing in between the rocks. She looked inside the well and saw nothing. She turned around and muttered to herself.

"Well this is a complete waste of my time"

She didn't notice the soft blue light that came from the well. She was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the well. She noticed that she was surrounded by blue and star-like things and thought grimly_ 'damn, I let my guard down. I'll kill anyone who dared to ambush me". _She turned around and noticed a woman or at least what she thought was a woman with a centipede body with six arms, staring intently at her.

"You have it don't you? The pearl" it hissed

"I do not know of what you speak of." She stated coldly. She took her gun kuro neko and gripped the trigger and shot with perfectly mastered ease. The bullet shot through her heart she writhed in pain and after that she slowly turned into ash and bones. She gracefully fell through the portal and headed for the speck of light. She was ones more in the well which she fell in.

Her eyes slightly widened because of the change of scent around her the air smelled clean, too clean, especially when she was at the city of Tokyo one of the most polluted and over populated place in Japan. The smell of humans and pollution didn't overwhelm her as it did in the city. She gracefully jumped out of the well and her hair cascading in her back in waves. The well looked the same except for the things that surrounded it. There where grass everywhere so are the trees and other wild creatures. The wind blew her raven hair slightly as she walked, taking in her surroundings and looking for any signs of civilization. On the outside she looked calm but on the inside she was screaming _'WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM _I!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3: Yokai no Shinju

A/N: don't own inuyasha you know the drill. Pls. review it inspires me to write.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=

Kagome's POV

She continued to walk the dense forest, in high hopes of finding any type of civilization. She again never wanted to listen to what her instincts okay not instincts "urges" again.

'_Flashback'_

_There where grass everywhere so are the trees and other wild creatures. The wind blew her raven hair slightly as she walked, taking in her surroundings and looking for any signs of civilization. On the outside she looked calm but on the inside she was screaming 'WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I!'_

_She turned her head only to see, make a guess, yes more trees, if she were an ordinary girl they would have screamed, cried or worst of all faint. 'I have survived worse. What can possibly go wrong?' she thought nonchalantly but she didn't know how this place can change her life for better or for worse._

_Kagome ones again looked at the well, 'Maybe I should just jump and see if that would work', she sat at the wooden lip of the well. She turned her head around to look at the mysterious place she accidentally discovered. She jumped off the lip off the well and landed gracefully in the grass-filled floor and turned around and walked towards the forest with a thought, 'Hm, I have never run away before, and I'm not going to start now. This place I think it's pulling me to something, maybe I'll find it' and with that she walked towards a new adventure._

'_End flashback'_

She took in a deep breath '_at least the air is cleaner here'_. She jumped on top of one of the trees and sniffed for any kind of scent and looked around and saw that the sun was still up in the sky that means she still has a few hours before the sun sets. _'I knew I should have jumped off the well, but there is no turning back now' and what _she saw gave her a feeling of immense relief and ran towards the only thing that looked familiar in this godforsaken place. '_I can't believe it. It's the god tree'_

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o===o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=o=o=o=

With demonic speed she rushed towards the familiar landmark. As she ran a few leaves has clung to her hair and clothes and she passed various woodland creatures which ran in fear of being killed for Kagome excruciated a powerful aura and several lower-classed demons cleared from the path she was taking, not wanting to get in the way of the demoness.

As she reached the god tree it looked different from what she remembered, this tree was filled with gigantic roots covered with moss which protruded from the ground and the branches filled with green leaves and small white flowers with a fragrant smell that slightly tickled her nose. The one on the shrine grounds was tied to which looked liked diamond-shaped papers. She jumped on one of the roots and gently touched the tree with her clawed hand and. Suddenly she heard movement of something being pulled back and felt strong spiritual powers I snapped my head towards two trees which a priestess came out and several other human men with a bow notched and ready to fire at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here demon?" the priestess said in a spiteful tone.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Kikyo's POV

She sat peacefully in the grass slightly swaying with the gentle afternoon breeze. She watched as the children played and their parents working hard on the rice fields preparing for the nearing of winter where there would be no food to be found.

One of the children came up to her with a big smile upon her face. I would recognize her for she is my younger sister Kaede. Her shoulder length hair is tied in a low ponytail, she wore an orange kimono, and had an eye-patch upon her right eye she has received that injury a few weeks ago when a snake youkai came and attacked the village. When I was about to shoot my purifying arrow the youkai with its demonic speed slithered past me and used its poison filled fangs to scratch Kaede's right eye and she has never been able to use her eye again. I destroyed the youkai but I wasn't able to find any kind of herb or healing magick to restore back her vision.

"Sister Kikyo would you like me to help you with picking your herbs?"

"No thank you, Kaede you should return to your friends they are waiting for you."

"Hai!" she bowed to me and ran back towards the other children.

Suddenly I felt a demonic energy an aura that was powerful than any type of demon that I have ever encountered before. It is moving fast to where the sacred tree is located. I worry for the villagers for this demon may be even more powerful than she alone could even handle though she is well-known for her spiritual strength and unbreakable barriers, as well as her archery skills she is still human thus limited even so I will protect the village for it is my home, and Kaede will be safe even if it costs me my life. And with that thought she stood up and picked up her wooden bow and slung on to her shoulders her bag filled with her arrows and headed towards her soon-to-be opponent.

As she passed the village and several men with their bow and arrows came towards her with faces filled with determination. One of them spoke "Lady Kikyo we have come here to help you "

"Yes, we have felt immense demonic energy getting nearer towards our village and we want to help protect our families so please let us" all of the village men nodded in agreement

"But it is too strong for any of you to han-"

"But it is also too strong for you is it not?" one interrupted Kikyo

"But you may have the time to evacuate the village while I distract the demon" Kikyo reasoned with them

"But our honor wouldn't let us so please" another answered

Kikyo just nodded and the village men followed her through the thick forest

=o=o=o=o=oo=o=oo==o=o=oo==o=o=o=o=o=o

They have positioned themselves behind the thick bushes and the shadows that the tall trees created. I have noticed that demon looked strange for she wear odd clothes that she has never seen before and with the markings upon her face signifies she is indeed strong. It was odd, that she doesn't seem to notice our presence she is to engross with the sacred tree. So I notched my arrow and the others followed suit she her head towards me her eyed showed no surprise or any sort of emotion. So I stepped out of my hiding place and pointed the arrow towards her heart "Who are you and what are you doing here demon" and after I have spoken those words the village men with their arrows ready to fire at the mysterious demon.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=o=o=o=

**Normal POV**

Kagome jumped gracefully from the root she was currently standing on and landed on the forest floor. The village men pulled their arrows further back to attack the demon if necessary.

"Well state your purpose, _demon"_ Kikyo said the word demon filled with distaste

Kagome looked around to see about a dozen or more men with arrows ready to fire at her.

"My purpose is none of your concern, priestess" she said in a monotonous tone

"You dare disrespect Lady Kikyo demon!" one of them shouted

"Don't even think that you can harm me with those weapons of yours"

"Demoness don't get too cocky "

"FIRE!" and with that all of the village men fired their arrows directly at her. Kagome summoned her kurai honou no muchi and destroyed all the arrows before they hit her. The village men stood in fear, shock and awe at the demoness before them. Kikyo kept her impassive mask and shot the arrow past her face and hitting the goshinbuku. A thin line of red appeared on her right cheek.

"I am warning you demon stay away from our village" she took another arrow and notched it towards her. "Come on men fire ones more "one of them shouted and another group of arrows were coming towards Kagome. She jumped quickly on top of the god tree and stared at them, her right hand reached for her gun kuro neko, and with mastered ease she pointed her gun at the priestess aiming for her heart, the gun shimmered under the light of the sun. The village men stood in shock for they have never seen such a weapon before and they do not know how to protect themselves if the said weapon were to be used. Kikyo looked at her indifferently, though inside her mind she was panicking for this demon is very powerful and they all may die if they didn't think of something fast.

Kagome still aimed her gun towards the priestess named Kikyo and looked towards the eastern direction. She smelled fires and heard humans screaming and she saw them running towards different directons. Kikyo's eyes widened in fear _'is she planning to attack the village, they won't stand a chance against her'_ she thought worriedly and heard the woman speak.

"I suggest you put down your arrows humans" she lowered her gun to her side "You should not waste it on me. There is another demon who seem to be attacking that village over there" she as if it was a casual thing to happen. The men's eyes widened in realization that their village is being attacked and they ran quickly towards their village. "We will meet again demon and when we do I will kill you" Kikyo glared coldly at the demoness on top of the tree, Kagome just stared at her. Kikyo hurried back towards her village.

Kagome sighed she jumped off from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. She walked the direction opposite from where the villagers went, but the voice in her head wouldn't stop nagging her to help the villagers in need. _'No I will not follow these urges anymore where has that gotten me. I should be back on my time finishing my mission but noo, I had to go to a shrine that takes me to god knows how long back in time'_ She nodded her head and headed towards the west. She stopped and growled to no one in particular and ran towards the village.

=oo=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=o=o=o=oo=o=o=

Kikyo saw the village. The village's huts wee slowly burning down into the ground; livestock are running wildly and children with their mothers running away to safety. She felt a strong demonic energy headed towards here. Then suddenly the demoness appeared beside her with her hand upon her strange weapon.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to move and help your little humans?" Kagome stated coldly

"And what are you doing here?" Kikyo's face and tone clearly showed her distrust

"I have been itching to use this on something to relieve my frustration" she slightly raised her gun. Kikyo stared at it warily, Kagome saw her expression and said "Don't worry I won't hit any of your humans unless they get in my way that's a different story", "We will have this temporary treaty, but when this is over we will once again become enemies" Kikyo responded. Kagome smirked and started to walk towards the village when Kikyo suddenly asked "What is your name, you already know mine?" Blue and brown were locked staring in each other, but an explosion caused Kikyo to falter her gaze. Kagome started to walk away and said "Kagome" she bolted and ran towards the village. Kikyo stared on the retreating back of the demoness 'kagome' she whispered to her self and she ran to help the other villagers.

=oo=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Kagome ran on top of the burning roofs and saw that the demon looked like the one she killed within the well_ 'did she survive, impossible she disintegrated right before my eyes then who is she'_ The centipede demon looked at her with eyes filled with hatred. "You were the one who killed my sister, you shall pay wench" she shouted with an accusing finger towards Kagome. "You dare call me wench ba*tard" she replied coldly, she raised her kuro neko aiming at her heart and shot, the bullet was quickly heading towards the demon. The demon tried to move away, it missed the heart just by a few centimeters but it still hit something important. The centipede writhed in pain and suddenly moved towards Kagome at an alarming pace "You will die!" with claws ready to swipe at her. Kagome jumped high evading the attack and landed on the insect-like body of the demon and ran towards the ground with amazing speed, landing gracefully on her feet. She ones more pointed the gun directly at the demon, she was about to shoot when an arrow hit it on one of the appendages, it had a small amount of spiritual power causing the limb to fall from the body of the demon. What I saw surprised me; it was a child with an eye patch that has fired the arrow. Suddenly Kikyo took the child in her arms and raced to the outskirts of town. "Kaede are you alright?" her voice laced with worry. "I am fine sister" Kaede said.

Kagome looked at Kikyo and the child she was with the centipede youkai suddenly slithered towards the place where Kikyo and the child were at. Kagome ran with her demonic speed to where Kikyo was. Kikyo saw the demon heading straight at them; she pushed Kaede farther away and notched her arrow with inhuman speed and was about to fire her purification arrow when the centipede slithered past her _'no'_ was Kikyo's final thought as the demon was about to finish her with its elongated claws; Kaede closed her eyes and screamed. Kagome saw the demon heading straight for the child '_f*ck'_ she thought as she saw the demon about to swipe the child she ran in front of the child using her body to protect the human. The centipede swiped Kagome at her right eye and something came out a blue and black pearl, the colors are swirling within the pearl. Kagome has dropped her gun to the forest floor and made a soft thud, she kneeled to the ground and she clutched her right eye which was bleeding profusely; her face showed no emotion but shock. Not because of the fact that her right eye was gone but the fact that something came out from inside her. Many questions were forming inside her head like, what is that doing inside me, why is it there, who put it there and most of all what is it? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4 Yokai no Shinju II

A/n: I own nothing, nada ok. I forgot to mention what (kurai honou no muchi) meant it means whip of dark flames or dark flamed whip

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Kagome

_The centipede swiped Kagome at her right eye and something came out a blue and black pearl. Kagome has dropped her gun to the forest floor and made a soft thud, she kneeled to the ground and she clutched her right eye which was bleeding profusely; her face showed no emotion but shock. Not because of the fact that her right eye was gone but the fact that something came out from inside her. Many questions were forming inside her head like, what is that doing inside me, why is it there, who put it there and most of all what is it?_

Still clutching my bleeding eye, the young girl came to me in haste and said "Are you alright? Sister Kikyo where are you?" she shouted. I released my bleeding eye and took hold of my *kuro neko and stood ones more to face the demon that dare to even come near me. "So it is real, the legendary demon's pearl which is said , if it were absorbed it will give the user infinite power" the centipede creature stated, "though I am curious to why it is within you. Oh well, I'll take the pearl if you don't mind" then she came directly at us to finish us off, then all of a sudden a purifying arrow zipped pass us making the demon to move away.

Kikyo came towards us, her bow and arrow prepared to attack. I pushed Kikyo out of my way and she fell on the forest floor with a thud, "What is wrong with you!" she exclaimed "This is my battle priestess it would do you well to stay out of my way." With her finger on the trigger and gun pointed at the creature, She ones more looked at the centipede demon "I shall kill you for touching me with your filthy hands wench" she said with distaste.

Her right eye still continued to bleed, the blood dropped on the forest floor creating a small puddle. "Hehe, do you really think you can defeat me in that condition I doubt that you can even see straight and you dare hit me with your long range weapon" The creature came straight forward for Kagome. I prepared for her oncoming attack, I straightened myself and shot. The centipede tried to dodge but the bullet has embedded it self upon her chest and has hit her heart, she fell unceremoniously down on the floor. I noticed that Kikyo has stood beside me with her arrow notched and directed at the centipede. She fired her arrow powered with her *ki, it hit its target causing the body to turn into ashes and blown away gently by the wind.

She walked towards where the pile of ashes ones was and noticed the slight shimmering of the pearl. She has putted her gun back in its container. She picked the jewel with care and wiped the blood from it and started to walk towards the forest.

"Wait" Kikyo said, Kagome turned slightly to face the priestess

"What is it that you want; human I have no business with you"

"I want to thank you for helping me-"she was interrupted by Kagome

"I did not help you, I merely wished to release some pent up frustration so do not waste your breath on me"

Kikyo walked towards Kagome and took her gloved clawed hand within hers and started to lead her towards her village

"Where are you taking me?"

"I am honor bound to you, so let me at least help you heal your wounds" she said leaving no room for argument and continued to the village

=o=o=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=oo=o=o=o

Kikyo

I continued to lead her through the village, passing various obstacles along the way. The villagers have started to rebuild their huts that have been burned by the fire. Kaede walked beside me and the demoness walked silently behind me while I held her hand, I was surprised how soft her hand felt I thought it would have been roughened by how many times she has faced various battles. I continue to walk on; I can almost feel her cold glares at me for I was treating her like she was a mere child and not the cold-hearted warrior she is.

A man stood in front of us blocking our way towards my hut. He started to speak and said

"Lady Kikyo you let that-That beast into our village. Have you gone mad?" he shouted. Whispers can be heard through out the crowd of people that has surrounded us.

"This what you claim to be a beast has save you life today and we all owe her for the favor she has given us"

"But she can and will kill us all" he argued.

"Then why didn't she already kill you where you stand or any of us for that matter. I looked at Kagome and once more looked at the crowd. "This dem-woman has saved us from a creature that may have killed the whole village if she didn't warn us about the centipede. I will help her whether you like it or not" she said in a powerful tone.

The villagers returned to what they were doing and left the group alone. "We have arrived" she said to Kagome as they reached a hut at the edge of the village,it was farther from the village almost residing in the forest, it was surrounded by fields filled with herbs of different sorts and flowers of various kinds. She opened the door for her to enter. Kagome entered followed by Kaede then Kikyo. Kagome sat on the floor gracefully "Kaede please light the fire pit. Kaede nodded and took the spark rocks from the cupboard. "Kagome would you like some tea? She answered with a nod "Why?", "Huh" I answered brilliantly "Why did you defend me against that man?"

"I defended you because it's the right thing to do" I took out the kettle and a piece of string

"Here you go *onee-sama" Kaede gave me the tea leaves that she has picked from the garden; I proceeded to heating the tea. Silence filled the room "Here"; I handed her the piece of string that I have found "what is this for?" she asked "to hold your pearl" she took the string from my hand her claws slightly grazing my hand. She tied it across her neck; the pearl glowed slightly as it neared its owner, it pulsed with so much power it surprised me that such a small thing contain so much power. "What do you plan to do with it?" I was only answered with silence. Kagome had a contemplating face, and I noticed the black void the place her eye or pearl was, I took a sip of my tea, and we sat in silence.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Kagome

It looks like the sun has finally set; well there goes this week's assignment and this month's rent (sigh). Kagome stood up from her place on the floor she moved quietly for the human occupants of the hut had fallen asleep. Kagome left the hut and was met with the cold, crisp night air, it blew her raven-blue hair with the crescent moon as her illuminant she searched for any source of water to clean her self of the blood and dirt from her recent battle.

She found a lake near where the rice fields and villagers are located. She walked down the cliff where the lake is placed. She took off her clothes and hung them on a nearby tree, its branch hung lowly enough for it to not reach the ground. She tied her hair in a messy bun and she slowly walked to the water, as it touched her she made a slight shiver and swam to the waterfall she sat on a rock and let the crashing water sooth her aching muscles. She arched her back and gently caressed the pearl that was nestled between her chest. _'I will look for my answers but where'_ she swam back to the shore and wore the simple*kimono she borrowed from Kikyo. It is a simple baby blue colored kimono which fitted her perfectly. She took clothes and walked back to Kikyo's hut; the wind blew towards the western _'west it is'._

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

The other side of the well

The crescent moon hung in the night sky with stars littered around it, a mansion stood tall and proud; a barrier surrounds it to prevent the human and unknown *yokai to infiltrate the fortress. A man who looks about in his twenties, his brown auburn shoulder length hair seemed to shine under the moonlight; he took a sip of his martini when a knock sounded at his door. He went to open it and was met with a man who was kneeling on his right knee.

"So has she completed her mission yet?" he said disinterested

"Milord, not yet and we haven't seen her all day"

"What" his eyes widened a bit

Fear emanating from his body he waited for the strike that was about to hit him but surprisingly it never came. He didn't dare look up for he might get killed for disrespect of his superior.

"You may leave". The servant stood and once more bowed and left hurriedly. He looked once more at the crescent moon _'It's not like her to miss a mission like this. Doesn't matter as long as she does it'_ He took another sip of his drink and look at the scenery before him.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Kikyo

Kikyo woke up it was before sunrise and saw my sister Kaede still sleeping she must be still tired from yesterday's events. She looked around for the demoness from yesterday; she expanded her aura to search for Kagome's demonic one. She located her by the edge of the village where the lake is; she took her bow and arrows with her and placed a barrier around the hut to protect Kaede while she rests.

Kikyo found her seated under a tree with her wearing a kimono she let her borrow and she was eating an apple. Kagome looked at her straight in the eyes as if it was looking through her very soul. "Kagome,*ohayo" Kagome only answered with a nod, Kikyo moved towards her and sat cross-legged in front of her and handed her a black eye patch and Kagome tied it upon her right eye. They only sat in silence until the sun has risen from beyond the mountains; Kagome stood up and proceeded to take her clothes which were hanging from the tree's branches. "You are going to change already?" Kikyo asked "I dislike wearing kimonos my movements are restricted" she explained and proceeded to change from behind the bushes "I shall return to the hut, breakfast should be done by the time you finish" she stood from her place and dusted of the grass from her priestess garb and headed towards her hut.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Kagome

She walked out of the bushes and came out with her old clothes and held the kimono she wore; she quickly took out her gun and pointed it between the two trees and came out was a woman she wore a pink multi-layered kimono with white flowers splayed across it, her brown hair tied in a braid and she had hazelnut tear stained eyes and said

"Please honorable warrior help me my castle has been attacked and I have no where else to go so please save my *chichiue and the kingdom" while tears flowed freely from her eyes

"What is your true form?" she stated

"*Nani? I do not know what you are talking about?"

"Demon I demand that you show your true form"

The woman smirked and Kagome felt the demonic energy engulf her, she released her own to fight against her weak aura. The woman's eyes turned into narrowed red slits, fangs and claws lengthened, and the sound of fabric being torn was heard as brown wings protruded from her back. "You will give me the *youkai no shinju" "How did you know?" "Almost everybody knows about you, well the pearl actually" She shot with her gun, the woman tried to fly away but the bullet reflected on a tree and hit her in the heart causing a pain-filled scream to echo around the area "If my hunch is correct there will be more of them" she smirked "This will be fun" and with that thought she walked back to the hut.

She sensed a disturbance not far from her location; and with her demonic speed she ran through the village. Jumping on rooftops as she passed by she saw Kikyo surrounded by hundreds of lower-class demons and she started swiping them with her flaming claws each of them being burned into dust. "Kagome your pearl where is it?" Kikyo said frantically. Kagome saw the jewel being swallowed by one of them then the other *youkai swarmed around it and combined their bodies to form as one. "Just try and defeat us now" all of them sneered. "Kikyo go inside" "Nani?" "Your sister needs you" "but-" she leaped towards the gigantic demon with her revolver pointed at _it_ whatever it is. "it is futile woman" she stared at her with wide bottomless eyes. She noticed the shimmering blue light slowly turning into a blackish-purple_ 'the pearl'_ she thought. It started to swipe with her with its claws and dodged with ease. Kagome climbed up on one of its tentacles shooting 2 bullets at the demon. The bullets just got sucked in _'its not working'_ and she saw Kikyo with an arrow notched and aimed at the beasts heart "Kikyo I told you to stay inside" she shouted "You are not my superior" Kikyo shouted back. Her aim was at the heart but what Kagome saw was the jewel. _'She's going to hit the jewel'_ she thought frantically. She tried to run to her but she was too late, Kikyo shot the beast hitting its target. The demon disintegrated and a flash of blue light spread across the land, the villagers turned their heads at the source of the bright light. The jewel came out and shattered to hundreds or thousands of shards one of them landing in the grass in front of Kagome she touched the shard it instantly turned blue. She had a face of indifference, while Kikyo had a face of shock, anxiety and fear.

*kuro neko = black cat

*ki = spiritual energy

*onee-sama/ onee-san = older sister sama= for respect

*yokai = demon

*chichiue= honorable father

*nani= what

*yokai no shinju= pearl of the demons

A/n: sorry if I took so long to update exams are coming up and I'm cramming for it. So

ja ne 


	5. Chapter 5

Shinyuu chap.5 I don't need anyone

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. Oh I almost forgot own nothing

_The demon disintegrated and a flash of blue light spread across the land, the villagers turned their heads at the source of the bright light. The jewel came out and shattered to hundreds or thousands of shards one of them landing in the grass in front of Kagome she touched the shard it instantly turned blue. She had a face of indifference, while Kikyo had a face of shock, anxiety and fear_

Kagome

Kagome started to walk away towards the forest "Kagome" Kikyo called her but the demoness paid her no mind and continue to walk away "Kagome!" Kikyo screamed causing her to stop walking "I don't need you or anyone you have outlived your usefulness to me" she pointed her gun at her. The villagers started to surround her in an attempt to protect her. "Do not look for me or I will kill you" she stated coldly. She jumped high and used her *jiyaki to fly off into the horizon. Kikyo stared on at the direction where Kagome flew '_in the western territory she'll get killed if she ever come across the lord of the west'_

The sun was high up in the sky signaling that it was noon. Kagome continued to look for any signs of the shards in the area._ 'D*mn it why do these things happen to me, are the *kami literally trying to make my life a living hell. Wait a minute I don't believe in kami pfft. These situations are making me crazy' she thought ruefully. S_he suddenly saw three shimmering lights which seemed to be near each other. She descended in to the thick canopy and fog in which she saw the three lights. It seemed to be heading straight for her location; she felt their aura, there only seems to be three of them, in her observation their aura were weak but is being enhanced by the jewel shard's power.

Then three hideous *youkai came out, all three of them almost as tall as the trees that surrounded them, they all looked alike with two horns sticking out on both sides of their heads and the red eyes, except for their different colors. One is purplish nearly black, the other one was red like blood, and the third one with a darkened green. Each of them holds a piece of the*shinju upon their foreheads and slightly tinged purple.

"Give us the shards" they all exclaimed at once.

'_Not a chance'_ Kagome lunged at them with her claws extended and swiped at one of them. All of them instantly fell on the forest floor; she was about to get shards on their foreheads when suddenly, the purple one swiped at her with its claws filled with poison. It hit her in the chest. She was pushed back and each of them started to stand from the ground. The blood started to gush out of her body; her vision started to waver and the place seemed spinning around her "d*mn" she cursed silently. The demons started to attack her simultaneously; Kagome was struggling to dodge because of the poison they injected probably empowered because of the shard.

Each movement she made caused more blood to be pumped into her system causing the poison to spread faster into her body. She wondered if she would die of the poison or of to much blood loss. She clutched her wound and she hid behind one of the trees to give her time to plan her next move, she sat on one of the protruding root. _'This can't go on much longer'_

=o=oo=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo

Sesshoumaru

In the forest covered in thick fog, a demon who looked only like twenty-four, with silver hair, with two maroon strips on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, wearing a white haori and hakamas on his left shoulder was designed with red hexagons, he wore silver armor and a pure white boa rested above his right shoulder rested with a sash colored yellow and blue tied the two swords on his left side silently walked along with his three companions, a toad youkai about only three feet tall, wearing a brown *kimono and *hakamas, carrying a staff with two heads, and a dragon youkai with two heads on its back was a dark saddle and a girl who was about ten years old, with brown hair tied in a one-sided pigtail, wearing an orange and yellow checkered kimono held the reigns that controlled the dragon.

"Jaken-sama, where are we going?" the child asked innocently.

"Rin stop asking questions" the little demon said impatiently _'Even I don't know why lord Sesshoumaru would want to go deep into the forest like this'_

The lord of the west felt something was not right and he didn't like feeling this way. _'This scent, blood'_ the scent of blood was thick in the air mixed with the scent of other youkai and poison. The dog demon stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud crash east of their position by the sound of it, it was about two and a half miles from their current position.

"What's the matter lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin questioned

"Stay here." He simply stated, and he jumped high and used his jyaki to fly off to where he sensed the disturbance. "Sesshoumaru-*sama wait don't leave me hear with this child!" Jaken screamed and received only a death glare from the lord himself while he disappears from sight. "(sigh), I should be by lord Sesshoumaru's side not babysitting this *ningen" "Wait up Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin said while she took off with the two-headed dragon. "RIN! Don't leave me here" he shouted as he clinged onto the dragon's tail.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

"Where is that woman" the green one said to his brethren.

Kagome, from behind the tree still bleeding from the wounds inflicted upon her thought frantically on which one of them to hit first, she can't even see straight so she must plan this out carefully. She suddenly felt a strong demonic energy heading straight for them and by the smell of it a dog demon, a dragon, a toad, and a human girl. _'*Nani, more of them. No they do not hold any shards. Then what do they want?" _she thought.

She saw a demon with silver hair face off with the three demons; she reloaded her rifle and hid her aura and scent.

"Sesshoumaru of the west, what are you doing here?" the red one sneered

Sesshoumaru noticed their auras there was something making them more powerful than usual. He pulled out his sword, bakusaiga, a sword with a silver hilt its blade executing immense demonic energy. The three *oni stepped back in fear of being killed by the powerful demon. "Brothers do not fear him we have the shards of the shinju no youkai within us, he is no match for us" the others roared in response. They ran straight for him with their claws extended and filled with poison. _'tsk, foolish'_ "Bakusaiga" with that he descended his sword upon them and unleashed a great amount of *youki in the form of green lightning. It continued to destroy them after one cut of the sword, and turning into piles of ash being blown away by the wind. He returned his sword back in its sheath, when he heard movement from behind the trees.

'_Such power'_ she thought as she hid behind the trees. She sensed the shards high in the sky, _'three of them'_ her eyes narrowed in concentration, and she stood from her position and leaped high to catch the tainted shards, it landed in her hands and it instantly turned blue. She landed behind a few trees causing them to rustle; she turned her head to see if the demon heard her movement. _'D*mn'_ she cursed to herself as the demon searched for the source of the sound.

The demon turned his head to the sky, what seems to be a dragon youkai carrying a toad and a child landed in front of him. The toad demon fell on the forest floor unceremoniously and started crawling towards his feet and said many incoherent words. "I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru I could not stop Rin from following you" was the only thing Sesshoumaru could make out because he tried to block out his high squeaky voice which was grating on his ears. He finally smacked the toad upside his head causing him to fall unconscious. He concentrated on the demon that hid his aura very well and extended his own to search for it.

Kagome held the shards in her hand and place it upon her right eye, the jewel shards disappeared. Her eyes widened as she felt strong demonic energy surround her. It was seeking out for her forcing her to reveal her self. _'I'm losing too much blood. I can't keep up'_ she finally released her aura and scent and stepped out from behind the trees with her gun drawn and pointed at the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru released his aura and concentrated it behind the trees where their auras collide. The demon was fighting back so he released more to push the unknown aura back. It was finally weakening, he instantly smelled blood and poison, and he was surprised at what he saw a woman came out wearing strange clothing and an even stranger weapon pointed at him.

Kagome saw him draw his powerful sword and pointed it at her. "What are you doing in my lands woman" he said in his baritone voice. She just glared coldly at him and stated "it's none of your business". Sesshoumaru gave her a cold glare which Kagome matched with her own. Jaken seemed to have regained his consciousness, his eyes widened as he saw his lord and a woman caught in a glaring contest. He felt as if the temperature dropped a few degrees; he quickly backed up and climbed on Ah-Un's (spelling?) saddle.

"Jaken-sama, is that lightning shooting out of their eyes?" she whispered. Jaken's eyes widened, well more than usual, as he saw what Rin was seeing, blue and green lightning clashed.

Their glaring contest ended when Sesshoumaru, with his sword held high, charged at the woman at full speed. Kagome saw that he was about to slash his sword at her, but deflected the blow using her gun. They stared down at each other and jumped back away from each other. They repeated their actions several times; they moved with such speed that they were not visible to the untrained eye.

Kagome shot two bullets at Sesshoumaru, he easily deflected them with his sword._ 'I'm losing too much blood. I don't know if I can keep this up much longer'_ Kagome kept dodging the attacks that were sent on her. Sesshoumaru has figured out her rhythm and has slashed her causing her to fall from the sky and crash through rows of trees.

Kagome laid unmoving on the cold forest floor, Sesshoumaru approached her and was about to deliver the finishing blow, faster than the naked eye Kagome summoned her flaming whip, as expected Sesshoumaru dodge the attack giving Kagome time to jump back on to her feet. _'She is a bigger challenge than I thought'_ he noticed the small puddle of blood that had appeared on the floor. Kagome clutched her wound which was bleeding profusely, she felt weak. Then she saw the demon unleashed his attack, she wouldn't be able to evade it in time, and the green lightning destroyed everything in its path and was headed straight for her. She steadied her gun and pointed it at the incoming attack, she transferred her *youki in to the bullet that she was going to fire. _'Just a little bit more'_ the attack was about to get her. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration _'Now'_ she fired the youki charged bullet and fired it. As she predicted the attack of the sword detects any type of demonic energy and destroys it. The green lightning followed the bullet as it zipped across the sky and as it reached the highest point it exploded causing everyone in the clearing to cover their eyes from the blinding light.

Kagome fell to her knees and dropped on the forest floor with a thud. She felt the dog demon approach her, probably to finish her now that she is weakened; she closed her eyes waiting for the finishing blow, she let darkness envelope her.

Rin saw lord Sesshoumaru raise his sword at the fallen warrior. She jumped off of Ah-Uhn's saddle and hurried over to her she raised her hands and stopped the attack. "Move, Rin" he said indifferently. She raised her eyes to meet his gaze "Lord Sesshoumaru she is injured we need to help her" her hazelnut eyes filled with defiance. "What do you expect lord Sesshoumaru to do help her you stupid child" Jaken shouted, Sesshoumaru glared coldly at him, he returned his gaze at Rin and saw her eyes filled with determination. He put his sword back in its sheath and supported the fallen demon from the forest floor. She placed the woman on the dragon's saddle and they traveled towards the west. Rin smiled as she follows their lord.

=o=o=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

A/n: thanks for the reviews it inspires me to write. If you have any questions about the story I'll answer it on the next chap.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I own nothing. Please review it inspires me to write.

_He put his sword back in its sheath and supported the fallen demon from the forest floor. He placed the woman on the dragon's saddle and they traveled towards the west. Rin smiled as she follows their lord._

Kagome

Kagome felt horrible, her head hurts like hell and her body feels as if she was ran over by a truck. She put her hand on her face to feel if it was still intact, no wounds, scars, the eye-patch was still there, and besides her aching body everything was fine. She tried to sit up and stifled a groan as pain shot through her body,_ 'pathetic, even sitting up is a challenge for me'_ she thought dejectedly.

She opened her eyes to adjust to the light, she noticed immediately that she was lying inside a cave; she noticed the burnt firewood near her it was already put out. Her hands fell on her chest as she remembered the attack of the *oni yesterday, she was surprised to feel that she was bandaged and by the scent someone putted healing herbs to prevent infection.

She stood up and held on to the cave walls for support, she followed the sunlight to find the exit. She straightened her back and went out of the entrance. She squinted her eye to adjust to the sunlight; she immediately noticed that she was out of the foggy forest from yesterday and into a beautiful field filled with yellow flowers. She suddenly turned around when she heard movement she tried to reach for her gun to find it was not in her holster. She saw that the dog demon from yesterday standing with only his *juban on. "I see you're awake" he stated, his golden eyes glaring coldly at her, Kagome returned her own glare.

"How long was I out?"

"About a day since yesterday"

"Why did you help me?"

"This Sesshoumaru did not help you. You are of use to me"

"You are in no position to tell me what to do, and besides I don't follow orders from anyone"

"You will, if you want this back"

Sesshoumaru took out a black object; she noticed that it was her gun, he pointed it at her the same way she did yesterday and it looked as if he was using a gun for years. She glared harder at him; if looks could kill he would be dead already. Kagome took a step forward with her claws extended with blue flames extending through her fingers and went into a fighting stance. Sesshoumaru returned the strange object into the sleeve of his juban and extended his own claws and filled it with his poison and went into a fighting stance. They raced towards each other to swipe the other with their claws. "Sesshoumaru-*sama, come look at how pretty I made master Jaken"

Both of them stopped at mid-air with their faces only inches from each other as well as their claws, Kagome looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder to see a young girl of ten with her brown hair filled with yellow flowers. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both gracefully landed on the ground. Sesshoumaru turned to face the little girl and patted her gently on the head "Rin, I will see what you have done to Jaken later" he said indifferently. Kagome raised her eyebrow at their interaction, it was hard to believe that an aristocratic assassin is being nice or as close to nice he can be to a human child; she putted up her poker face when the little girl returned to, what was his name Jaken.

"I want you to wash that when you're done" he said whilst not looking at her. She looked down at what she was wearing, she was so exhausted that she didn't even notice that she was wearing his *haori "What happened to my clothes?" she asked suddenly

"'twas burned for it was too much filled with blood and 'twas too torn up for you to wear anyway"

"my trench coat?"

"You'll have to ask Rin, she took it while she bandaged your wounds" he started to walk away

"Can I have my gun back?"

"We'll see"

he took off, leaving Kagome in the clearing alone. She scowled at the demon that is slowly disappearing in the horizon, she sighed and scented for the human girl Rin, and she scented that she is only by a clearing where there is a lake and waterfall. She saw the little girl joyfully frolicking and picking varieties of flowers and messily putting the flowers in her hair, she saw the toad thing yelling at the little girl

"Rin stop fooling around (sigh) you impudent child"

"Oh, master Jaken loosen up" she smiled brightly at the kappa

Kagome stepped out from behind the trees and Rin went to her while holding bunches of flowers.

"How are your wounds ah-"

"Kagome"

"Kagome-sama"

"Kagome"

"Kagome-*san"

'_This child is unbelievably respectful' _Kagome thought as she looked at her bright brown eyes

"You must be looking for your clothes; I washed them while you were asleep. 'Tis right there by the tree" she said while pointing at the tree with Kagome's clothes. Kagome nodded at the child as a sign of thanks, if it was possible her smile was even bigger than before, Kagome was afraid that her face will break. Rin began to run towards a dragon demon with two heads and took his reigns to lead him to a patch of grass. Kagome headed towards the tree were her clothes were hung. She stopped near the lake and started removing her red *obi and the haori of Sesshoumaru. She started to wash some of her blood out of the fabric and hung it by the tree.

She carefully removed the bandages, her wounds have healed nicely it only has pink tender flesh and would soon heal, she removed her eye-patch, and she removed her leather boots and she removed her belt and her leather pants and neatly folded them and placed it on the grass. She jumped into the cold refreshing lake; she noticed her reflection on the lake. Her right eye looked like a broken mirror with only four pieces of the shards glittering under the sunlight. _'I still need to figure out why this is inside me. I want answers'_ her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she runs her fingers through her hair.

She waded in the water and walked towards the shore, she noticed Rin coming towards her with something, a parcel perhaps.

"Here you go Kagome-sama; Sesshoumaru-sama wanted me to give you this since your clothes got dirty" Rin handed Kagome the parcel and removed the string that tied it closed, it revealed a black silk kimono designed with white *sakura blossoms scattered on the sleeves and across the chest, its edges was red like blood and it also has matching black shoes. Rin's eyes glittered as she watched Kagome with childish glee. Kagome nodded as a sign of thanks then Rin ran back towards the dragon.

Kagome stared at the kimono with no expression. She contemplated on how she will wear it because the kimono though beautiful _will_ restrict her movements. She thought about it for a while and came up with an idea.

=o=o=o=o=o==o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Sesshoumaru

He continues to fly in search of his father's trusted sword maker, Totosai. Ones he crossed the large mass of darkened earth. He saw the sword maker's home, a very large skull of a demon; he landed by its mouth where the entrance was. He saw the old man shooting fire from his mouth forging a new sword; he saw different kinds of demon bones and blades for sword making. The old man finally noticed Sesshoumaru's presence and turned around to see the demon lord in all his glory

"What brings you here lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked casually.

Sesshoumaru took out Kagome's strange weapon and handed it to Totosai. He examined the black object, its edges lined with gold design, his hands fumbled with the strange object, he accidentally opened the side of gun revealing 10 holes with only three gold objects stuck on three of the holes, and he concluded that it was the ammo of the strange weapon.

Sesshoumaru noticed the old man's face which was filled with curiousness and awe; he obviously doesn't know what that thing is. "This could be *Tanega-shima, but it is much more developed and its ammo is not simply black powder." his eyebrows knitted in confusion as he tried to figure out where Sesshoumaru would get such an advance weapon.

Totosai outstretched his right hand to Sesshoumaru, one of his eyebrows raised at the gesture.

"Sesshoumaru, I need you to unsheathe your sword I will need to see something"

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his bakusaiga; Totosai putted the strange weapon on the flat surface of a rock and Sesshoumaru stood before it; he raised the sword and green lightning came out going towards the stone table.

A loud explosion caused clusters of dust and smoke to surround the two beings within the demon skull. Totosai coughed off the smoke he inhaled whilst Sesshoumaru covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his kimono. When the smoke cleared it revealed that the whole table disintegrated but the black object remained without the slightest dent on it.

Totosai took the object and cleaned it using a clean cloth and also used some oil to make the weapon shine and ones he was done he covered it in a white cloth and tied it with a string. Sesshoumaru watched Totosai take care of the weapon and handed it to him. Sesshoumaru turned around preparing to leave "Oh do you mind finding out what that weapon is made of I would like to use it on one of my weapons" Totosai said; Sesshoumaru flew on his cloud and returned to his companions.

=o=o=o=o=o=oo=o=o=o=o=o=ooo=o=o=o=oo=o=o

Kagome

Only the stars were out on the sky; Kagome sat Indian style and stared lazily into the fire and contemplated on whether to go home or stay here and look for the answers she is seeking, not that she could go and look for the village and well she will probably end up lost, much more than she already is. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rin roasting the meat of the rabbits she hunted, skinned and gutted for her. She smelled Sesshoumaru from a few kilometers away and will land in 3,2,1. Sesshoumaru appeared as if on cue in front of the cave Sesshoumaru landed gracefully.

Rin noticed that her lord is back and stood up and went to greet him with a bow and 'you're back Sesshoumaru-sama'. Sesshoumaru patted her on the head, both of them sitting by the fire. Kagome continued to stare into the fire as if in a trance, Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was staring at her so she turned her head and both of them caught each other in a gaze. Kagome stood up from her seat and went over to Sesshoumaru; she gave him the haori and obi which was washed and neatly folded. Sesshoumaru nodded and she returned to her place by the fire.

Rin ate in silence while Jaken poked the fire with a stick and added a few logs to keep it aflame,

Ah-Un lay near the entrance of the cave to keep watch. As Rin finished her dinner

"Rin go to sleep" Sesshoumaru said

"But can Rin hear one story" Rin pleaded. Sesshoumaru was taken back by her request, she never asked for a story before.

"Why don't you ask Kagome?" he said coolly

"Huh?" Kagome snapped her attention to them at the sound of her name.

"Will you tell Rin A story" she said with a puppy dog look

Kagome's eyes widen at the request she never told a story before. She glared at the dog demon who had his eyes closed but she knows he isn't asleep _'d*mn b*stard's smirking' _she thought spitefully.

"What kind of story would you like?"

"Hmm, how about a love story about a princess and a prince"

"Alright I'll tell you the story about Romeo and Juliet"

Sesshoumaru listened to Kagome as she relayed the story to the enthusiastic child as she listened, he smelled tears when Kagome was in the part were their parents discovered their secret love and was forced to be apart.

"Will they ever meet again?" she said tearfully.

"Please stop crying" she never can handle a child who cried. Rin nodded and sniffled

"When their parents noticed how miserable their children were they decided to have a peace treaty, thus allowing their children to be married and they live happily ever after" Sesshoumaru noticed her lie and wondered why.  
"That was an amazing story Kagome-san. Goodnight" she curled up by the fire and fell asleep.

When Rin's breathing evened out Kagome stood from her seat and went out of the cave and into the cold night. Sesshoumaru stood from his position and followed Kagome out of the cave. He found her sitting in the field of flowers meditating he walked over to her and sat in the same meditating position as her. Kagome opened her eye to see Sesshoumaru by her staring.

"If you're wondering why I'm wearing the kimono like this it's because it will hinder my movements" the kimono has its right sleeve completely cut off which showed her right arm filled with silver markings of vines with curled leaves and eight pointed stars at the ends, the kimono was also cut just above her knees with slits on both sides, the obi tied a container of sorts for the weapon he took from her.

"Tell the real ending to your story"

"You mean Romeo and Juliet. The ending is not for children to hear"

"What is it?"

"Do you really want to know? Alright." so she began telling the original ending where both the lovers died which cause the peace between the two families.

"So both the lovers died that is why I don't want to tell her"

"Rin has seen death straight in the eye I don't think that a death from a story will bother her too much"

"She cried, what was I suppose to think? And what do you mean she looked death straight in the eye?"

"She died before"

Silence filled them until Kagome spoke up

"Ha ha very funny, tell me what really happened"

"Her village got attacked by demon wolves and three of them got to her and I found her on the forest dead"

"What about her parents?"

"Killed by thieves"

"But how?"

"I used tenseiga to revive her"  
"You can revive the dead"

"…."

"Why did you revive her?"

"To return a favor"

"What could possibly a young girl do for you to owe her"

"…"

"Can I have my gun back?"

Sesshoumaru took out something covered in cloth and handed it to Kagome; she pulled the string and revealed her kuroneko which was cleaned and shined. She opened the barrel and saw only three bullets left; she putted seven additional bullets and putted the gun back in its holster.

"What is it made of?" Sesshoumaru asked

"The gun?" Kagome said

"It is made of orichalcum a kind of metal which is very rare and the strongest material known in my time"

"Your time?"

Kagome noticed her slip and has no choice but tell him the truth.

"I came from the future"

Sesshoumaru noticed no lie in her scent.

"In this well I found I fell in and got here"

"How far?"

"Five-hundred years from now at least I think it is"

That explains her strange clothing and things but is time traveling even possible? Sesshoumaru thought, _'I will have to ask her as to how this well works'_ Kagome stood up from her seat and went back inside a cave but not before saying a goodnight to Sesshoumaru. Kagome noticed the fire was out so she let Rin borrow her trench coat as blanket for the night; she settled herself by the cave wall and closed her eyes.

Next day by noon they encountered several lower class demons their reasons were either to foolishly challenge Sesshoumaru or get more shards of the youkai no shinju. Kagome has already collected about twenty shards but she knows there are more out there. After a few minutes after noon they saw a human village just below them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama do you mind if we stop? I will need to buy a few things from that village" Kagome asked

"Lord Sesshoumaru would be caught dead in that filthy *ningen village" Jaken exclaimed

"I'm not asking him to come with me, I only asked permission to go to that village"

Sesshoumaru has placed himself beneath a tree and closed his eyes

"I guess that would be a yes"

"Can I come?" Rin asked

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes and chanted a spell that conceals her demonic attributes, after her chant her claws turned into dull human nails, her demonic markings disappeared, her fangs appeared as dull human teeth, and her elfin ears appeared as human ears.

"Kagome-san, why did you change?"

"If humans knew I was a demon it would cause an unnecessary ruckus"

"Oh"

They walked hand in hand, when they reached the village they were greeted with different sights and sounds. Lots of vendors shouted the kinds of items they are selling and their prices, many children ran around by the streets playing. Rin saw a jewelry shop with different kinds of ornaments; she walked to it with Kagome and looked.

"Kagome-san look" she said while pointing to a sapphire crescent moon necklace

"Do you want that?" _'She certainly idolizes him'_ Kagome thought.

Rin nodded shyly

"Excuse me, give me that one." She said to the woman selling them

"Do you want it wrapped?" she said politely

She shook her head and took the necklace from the sales lady and clasps the necklace around Rin's neck. Rin's eyes sparkled with glee and said "Thank you very much Kagome-san" Kagome nodded.

Kagome headed for another shop that sells a variety of weapons. She went through the door, leaving Rin outside within her hearing range, different types of *katana were hung by the wall, on a table were different kinds of throwing and grappling weapons, on another table were different kinds of daggers but one has caught her eye; a dagger with a golden hilt encrusted with rubies. She took it and examined the weapon she felt a demonic aura coming from it and it's a powerful one.

"Look boys, a little *onna" one rough looking man said

"Hey what's a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" another said

She let the comments slide since their only human; she took the weapon and started going to a man behind the counter who looked about in his mid fifties

"Excuse me; I would like to buy this dagger"

The man turned his face to her with a scowl "Why should I sell it to you? You women should be doing household chores, not playing with weapons like they are mere toys" he said disdainfully

That was the last straw Kagome balled her hand into a fist and punched the counter breaking it in two

"I have no time for games. If you want to leave here with your lives, I suggest you stop insulting me" she coldly replied

The man shook and stuttered "Fine just go away" Kagome gave him the money and left

Kagome saw Rin waiting just outside the shop; she slid the dagger inside a black sheath and slid it in the opening of her kimono. Rin walked towards her and took her by the hand. They were about to go outside the village when Kagome stopped in her tracks "Kagome-san, what's wrong?" Rin asked, and then suddenly smoke covered the whole village. Kagome tried to cover Rin's nose with her sleeve but she alredy inhaled some of the gas. Rin became limp in her arms; she wouldn't be affected since the sleeping potion is only made for humans. Kagome quickly took Rin and ran out of the village. She made her lie down just beneath a tree. She sensed three shards coming their way_ 'she'll be fine Sesshoumaru is just above us'_ Kagome ran back into the smoke being careful with her steps; she nearly stepped on one child that passed out. She found a place on the floor and pretended to be asleep; she evened out her breathing to make it believable for the demons that decided to attack the village. She felt herself being lifted up by the one who holds the shards and smelled the sweat that was so overpowering for her nose; she nearly gagged but forced herself not to because she doesn't want to give herself away. She saw other women being carried away as well, she dropped her black shoe to help the others track her, and you know if they are going to.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Sesshoumaru

"Where are those wenches, making us wait for them the nerve" Jaken said angrily

Sesshoumaru thought the same thing what can be keeping those girls. He snapped his eyes open when he sensed a pack of wolf demons coming straight for the village. Smoke suddenly covered the whole village; he saw Kagome carrying Rin and settling her by a tree, after that she ran back into the smoke and disappeared. Jaken stood with mouth agape Sesshoumaru ran past him followed by

Ah-Un, Jaken followed while screaming "Wait for me lord Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru went to Rin, she was out cold, and he noticed a slight shimmering of her necklace but will ask about it at a later date. He carried her gently and placed her on the dragon making sure that she will not fall off. After the smoke cleared he noticed most of the young women were not present including Kagome.

All of the villagers are all passed out but he could care less about the humans. He walked through the village and noticed Kagome's black shoe. The scent headed towards the eastern lands; on his cloud he flew being followed by the others.

=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Kagome

She continued to lay motionless on the demons shoulder; she discovered that this was the pack leader by the name of Kouga; it is hard to not hear their conversation when they are shouting. She noticed the terrain has change, from grassy fields to rocky grounds. She felt him jump to climb the mountains and the others followed. They entered a cave that was at the top of the mountain. They tied up their hands behind them and legs together then placed them within a deeper cave and covered the entrance with a large boulder. Kagome opened her eyes and saw their only source of light a hole on the roof of the cave; she was surrounded by around fifteen women from the village they started to awaken from the effects of the potion.

"Where are we?" one said with fear evident in her voice

"What are they going to do with us?"

"I'm scared"

They started crying and shouting for help. She was thankful that the kidnappers are not present to hear them but this has got to stop their noise is grating on her ears.

"Shut up!" she said coldly they all quieted to snivels

"Look, crying and shouting for help won't work, so quiet down while I think of a plan" They all nodded and quieted down giving her a moment's peace. She can't just change into a demon and push the bolder open, her cover would be blown. She remembered the dagger hidden in her kimono. She propped herself against the cave wall and moved her hands under her and moved it under her legs and feet. She reached into her kimono and removed the dagger she proceeded with cutting the ropes on her wrists and ankles, she looked to the women and contemplating on whether to help them or leave them be. With a sigh she proceeded to cut their ropes _'What would father think? His best assassin saving humans, that would not go over too well'_ after the last girl she thought on how they will get out of here.

"I need all of you to be quiet, no reactions to what I am about to do understand" Kagome said to them, they all were confused but nodded in agreement. Kagome pushed the boulder to one side but not all the way through because they will be heard. The opening was big enough to fit them if they pass through one at a time. Kagome got out first then signaled the others to follow her. They remained quiet. She saw two guards by the entrance, in their case their exit. She used the hilt of the dagger to knock them out; they both fell on the floor with a thud._ 'We've been spotted d*mn'_ she cursed to herself. She already hears them coming as well as the shards, so she lets the demon behind her grab her arms, take her weapon which he in turn point it at her neck; she hears the women gasp at her, but she didn't even flinch.

"Look we got a feisty one" the one behind her said

Kagome's focus was only on the demon that was coming toward them.(a/n: you already know what Kouga looks like so I'm not going to describe him for you) a gust of wind passed then appear Kouga in all his glory.

"Kouga-kun what do you want to do with all these women?" one asked

"Let them go I'm bored with them" he said with a yawn

"What about this one?" pertaining to Kagome; he walked over to her and asked the man behind her

"Did she knock them out?" while he look over to the two men

"Looks like it" he said with a tone of doubt. Kouga's expression broke into a goofy grin and what he said to her caught her off guard

"You're going to be my new woman" he said while taking her chin by two fingers. He raised her face up as if to inspect her.

"You're cute. Come on don't bottle up your joy at being my new woman" his face inching towards her. In one swift movement she banged her head against his causing him to move back; she stepped on the foot of her captor and elbowed him at the gut; she took her dagger from him and took Kouga by the neck, went behind him, then placed the dagger under his chin.

"Don't make any sudden movements" she warned them

"Let go of him" they said as they help their companion who was clutching his abdomen

"You have jewel shard I want them" speaking to Kouga

"Nani? You can see them" he said confused

"Are you going to give them willingly, or will I remove them in an unpleasant way?"

"You can't have them" he said while struggling with his breath

Kagome began moving toward the edge of the cliff, the wolf's companions started moving towards them, so she jumped off the cliff with Kouga in hand. She heard them shout 'Kouga!' She raised her dagger and slashed his right arm, his face showed a pained expression; Kouga got free and she caught the shard and placed it above her right eye. "Are you crazy? You won't survive this jump and I won't save you since you took my jewel shard" "For your information this is mine, and another thing I am not human" she removed her concealment spell and her demonic attributes returned.

As they neared the ground, Kagome jumped on a flat surface of a rock after another until she reached the bottom. Kouga on the other hand crashed onto the bottom creating a crater; he lay limp on his self induced hole and Kagome landed in front of him and flexed her claws. "Now for the other two." She said while moving towards him. She stopped in her tracks when she heard someone saying 'Kagome-san' repeatedly _'Rin?'_ She saw Rin awake on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru landed behind her with his claws extended and filled with poison, they stood back to back when the wolf demon tribe's warriors started to surround them with their weapons raised ready to attack them.

"You know I had things under control" she said to Sesshoumaru

"They will still attack you nonetheless"

"But not in these numbers" she retorted

They knew that their arguing would do no good so they brought out their weapons and prepared to fight. Kouga awoken from his hole with a huge bump in his head, he jumped out and rubbed his sore head. He saw his army surrounding his claimed woman and another demon fighting along side her. He grabbed one of his men and started shaking him back and forth.

"What the hell are you doing, attacking my woman!"

There was a pregnant silence until Kagome shouted

"I told you I am not your woman" she said coldly, Sesshoumaru turned to her and gave her a look of disbelief. "Come on babe you don't need to deny it" he said while he took her hands in his. Sesshoumaru started to walk away for he did not have time for this foolishness. She took her hands from him and started to follow Sesshoumaru but not before using the grip of her gun to knock out Kouga. They both used their youki to fly off into the horizon.

"Hey" Kagome called out to Sesshoumaru

"Thanks for saving me back there. Um you don't suppose you could help me get to the village that I came out do you?"

"Why don't go for yourself?"

"I can't say"

"Then I can't help you with that"

"P-please" she said hesitantly

"Tell me you reason"

"I have unfinished business in my time"

"Then why can't you go on your own"

Kagome flew closer and whispered her problem. His eyes widened at her statement.

"Do not fool this Sesshoumaru"

"…"

Translation:

*oni- demon *obi- sash

*juban- worn under the kimono *sakura- cherry

*-sama- lord/ lady *Tanega-shima- feudal era gun

*haori- jacket

*-san- ms./ mr.

A/n: you already know what her problem is so you figure it out


End file.
